The problem of blurred images resulting form human hand motion is well known in the photography field. Human hand motion includes tremors, jitter, accidental motions, etc. Though tripods have been used to secure cameras and eliminate motion, they are bulky and are rarely used for amateur photography. Instead electronic, electro-mechanical stabilization schemes are typically used in higher end digital cameras. Two approaches to image stabilization are popular.
Feedback stabilization systems use sensors like gyroscopes to measure rotational motion and feed a compensating signal to actuators that adjust the sensor and/or lens position to compensate for the motion. However, actuators are expensive and consume a lot of power.
Post-processing Systems process the captured image(s) to compensate for blur and motion. The degree of motion is inferred by analyzing the image(s). However, this analysis is extremely computing intensive and time consuming.